Typically, advertising is conducted for specific consumer segments in specific media forms. As such, an advertiser attempts to define a respective consumer segment to whom to target the advertising as well as an effective media form for conveying the advertising.
As one form of advertising, print advertising often accompanies printed material. Thus, establishing a nexus between the print advertising and the printed material is advantageous to the advertiser. For example, if a consumer creating and/or reading the printed material has an interest in an aspect of the printed material, then assumedly the consumer may have an interest in a subject matter of the print advertising.
An advertiser, therefore, can target print advertising to a consumer based on an aspect of accompanying printed material. Targeting print advertising to the consumer, however, is often difficult since the advertiser is not always aware of when printed material relevant to the subject matter of the print advertising is being printed.
Accordingly, a need exists for processing a print job of a customer and directing advertising to the customer. More particularly, a need exists for targeting advertising to the customer based on an aspect of the print job including a content of the print job.